Happypeople
|image = |artist = Skoop On Somebody |released = 2005.9.07 |type = Anime Ending Theme |span = Episode 39 - Episode 52 }} Happypeople is Skoop On Somebody's twenty-sixth single. The title track is used as the fourth ending theme song for the Bleach anime. It is used from Episode 39 to 52. Track List # Happypeople # Eien No Aozora # Summer Love Video Lyrics Rōmaji= Happy people! Are you ready? Come On Now! Listen! Happy people's In Tha House! Happy people!Well! Happy people!Here we go! Everybody Stand Up! Minna tatakattenda! Naishin wa fuan da demo Keep Your Head Right Up!To tha Sky! Donna toki mo (Oh Yeah!) Doko ni ite mo (Oh Yeah!) Just Call Me Anytime! (Oh Yeah!) Chikara ni naru yo Happypeople's In Tha House! Tafuna egao de Happypeople's In Tha House! Ikite yuku no sa Ki ni sunna My Brother! Kimi rashikute iin da! Naitatte My Sister! Mata waraeba iin da! Shinkokyuu shite (Oh Yeah!) Yorimichi shite (Oh Yeah!) It's All In Your Mind (Oh Yeah!) Kaze ni fukarete Happypeople's In Tha House! Rafuna yasashisa de Happypeople's In Tha House! Choudo ii kara Happypeople's In Tha House! Naite waratte Happypeople's In Tha House! Motto tooku e Any day,any place,any time you need me Just call my name,call my name,call my name out loud I'll be there Call me,call me,anytime you need Just call my name when you need me,I'll be there for you now Any day,any place,any time you need me Just call my name,call my name,call my name out loud I'll be there for you Chikara ni naru yo Happypeople's In Tha House! Tafuna egao de Happypeople's In Tha House! Ikite yuku no sa Happypeople's In Tha House! "Hitori ja nai" tte Happypeople's In Tha House! Kimi ga waratta Yeah,yeah,woo... Happy people! x4 |-| English= Happy people Are you ready? Come on now!Listen! Happy people's in the house! Happy people!Well! Happy people!Here we go! Everybody Stand Up!We're all fighting! Inwardly you're worried,but keep your head right up! To the sky! No matter when(Oh yeah!) No matter where(Oh yeah!) Call me anytime(Oh yeah!) I'll be there for you Happy people's in the house with a tough smile Happy people's in the house,we keep on living Don't worry,my brother,just be yourself! If you cry,my sister,just smile again! Take a deep breath(Oh yeah!) Stop along the way(Oh yeah!) It's all in your mind(Oh yeah!) Blowing in the wind Happy people's in the house,a rough tenderness Happy people's in the house is just right Happy people's in the house laughing and crying Happy people's in the house into the distance Any day,any place,any time you need me Just call my name,call my name,call my name out loud I'll be there Call me,call me,anytime you need Just call my name when you need me,I'll be there for you now Any day,any place,any time you need me Just call my name,call my name,call my name out loud I'll be there for you I'll be there for you! Happy people's in the house with a tough smile Happy people's in the house,we keep on living Happy people's in the house,you're not alone Happy people's in the house,you said with a smile Yeah,yeah!Woo! Happy people(x4) Characters The characters in the fourth ending theme animation, in order of appearance, are: *Yuzu Kurosaki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Karin Kurosaki *Tatsuki Arisawa *Orihime Inoue *Isshin Kurosaki *Yasutora Sado *Uryū Ishida *Rukia Kuchiki *Rikichi *Renji Abarai *Yachiru Kusajishi *Kenpachi Zaraki *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Ikkaku Madarame *Momo Hinamori *Shūhei Hisagi *Izuru Kira *Rangiku Matsumoto *Gin Ichimaru *Jūshirō Ukitake *Shunsui Kyōraku *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Byakuya Kuchiki *Kon Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending